Chronicles of the WatchWere: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: It was suppose to be just another visit. Another day with Mrs. Figg, but for Harry Potter the ordinary can easily become extraordinary. See what happens when he crosses paths with a person who can change his life and lets become the person he should be.


Chronicles of the Watch-Were: The Sorcerer's Stone

Summary: It was suppose to be just another visit. Another day with Mrs. Figg, but for Harry Potter the ordinary can easily become extraordinary. See what happens when he crosses paths with a person who can change his life and lets become the person he should be.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter (sobs) that honor goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own the Watch-Weres and any OC related that concerns; so no using them unless you have permission or unless you give me due credit.

AN: My Naruto story is still in the works, the next chap is like 60. I just need to clear out the plot bunnies and wash out the cobwebs. 

Prolog Part 1: Minor Disaster, Averted

The nameless Death Eater slumped to the floor with a groan. His skull mask was cracked, his lip was busted and his robes stained with his own blood, his left eye was black and puffy, and he had four cracked ribs thanks to his attacker.

The Man that stood him before was about six feet tall with an athletic build. Not muscular but in no way skinny, he wore a black button up shirt and dark jeans with a long black leather duster and around his neck was a jade pendent shaped like a tiger's claw. His face was mostly European looking but something in the eyes hinted at a Japanese ancestry and was topped off by a mop of messy brown hair.

"You have no idea how much I hate this" he said venomously to the Death Eater. "I hate violence, I hate killing, I hate destruction, but most of all, I hate bastards who decide to waste the second chance they have been granted."

At this point he squatted down next to his victim. "Now you Death Eaters have all done some pretty bad things in your lives, no question. Now some how, a few of you got off from having to pay for those crimes either crying bewitchment or calling in favors or of course bribing the right person, now unlike most I don't care how it happened but you were granted a second chance and most of you took it. Now I'll admit most of your buddies are not model citizens but it is not my job to catch them" he said coolly.

"Then why do this?" asked the Death Eater pathetically.

"Why? Cause you, you sick bastard, were going to kill FIVE INNOCENT CHILDREN!" he stormed. "And that is something I will not stand for, so I will risk my soul to send you hell. I just hope the goddess shows you more mercy then me" and with that the man grabbed the Death Eater by the neck and twisted snapping his vertebra cleanly in two, a painless death. The man then stood his face a picture of disgust, before turning and entering a nearby bathroom were he promptly kneeled in front of the toilet, and emptied his stomach as a sacrifice to the porcelain god.

0o0o0o0o

Zenith Lazurus breathed hard as he washed his face five minutes later after praying to the porcelain god. He hated this kind of thing but when one of his contacts in the Wizarding World told him that a former DE had been asking about certain manuscripts, most of which contained information of only the darkest of rituals. At that point he had set a few tails on the man. The evidence had not been good; it looked like the bastard was trying to pull off a Black Rebirth ritual. The sad thing was not that the thing didn't work unless you were a vampire but that it required the death of five innocent children. "Next time, I let Myu handle the sick bastards" he said tiredly to himself.

He hated this part of the job, but that was what required of his kind. Though Zenith looked normal he was as far from it as wizards. Zenith was a Tora Watch-Were. One of three sub-species of Watch-Were that made of the Watch-Were species. Like the Werewolf, a Watch-Were's power comes from the phases of the moon. Unlike the werewolf they have total control of themselves and can transform at will as long as they wear and recharge their pendants during the proper phases of the moon.

He slowly made his way along the path and was nearly a mile off when the sound of the fire engines reached his ears he paused as he watched them pass. "Must not have put enough into the distance delay for that spell, should have gone off after I was more then three miles away, not like they'll find anything but still very sloppy" he said to himself quietly as he watched the trucks go by. As he did he noted the street and smiled.

"Privet Drive, home to the hopelessly dull of Britain and one eccentric old lady" he thought with a laugh. He then checked his watch "Just a little past eight, perfect time for a visit. After last night I could use one of her famous breakfast and it will give me a reason to finally pick up my bike" he thought with a laugh as he turned the corner toward number 8 Privet Drive.

0o0o0o0o

"Go away, I'm in no mood for salvation, the latest in home crockery, or in helping you find a lost dog" called the voice on the other side of the door when Zen knocked.

"And what about a favored nephew or better still an only nephew" Zen answered back. There was a silent moment then a clatter of dishes before the sound of some one rushing to the door and unlocking it. It swung open to revile an old lady near seventy in a bathrobe and hairnet over bright pink curlers and carpet slippers on her feet and at least three cats encircling said feet.

"Zenith, by Merlin it has been so long" she cried happily reaching up to embrace the young man.

"Good to see you again Aunt Abby" he said warmly returning her embrace.

After the hug she gave him a once over and scowled, "You look peaked, come in and I fix you a good breakfast at least better then what that so called teacher of yours could make" she said ushering Zen in.

"Aunt Abby, don't tell me you are still cross about that pie contest?" asked Zen incredulously.

"I'd rather not discuss it" she said curtly as they made their way to the kitchen and ushered Zen to a seat before she set to work. "I take it you were responsible for the ruckus with the fire trucks this morning?"

"Yeah, wannbe former Death Eater got his hands on a Vampiric Grimorum. Attempted a Vampiric Dark Shadow ritual, stopped him before he could do anything before cleaning up, not that the ritual would work for a non-vampire" he said sadly.

"Oh" was the only thing that Aunt Abby could say as she continued to cook. Nothing more was said for most of the meal, Zen concentrating of forgetting this morning and Abby wishing she hadn't had asked. The darkness passed and soon conversation resumed as they discussed everything from the weather to the state of Zenith's love life or lack there of. "With all that time you spend with that Sesshomaru girl, I just…"

"No Aunt Abby, Myu and I are just and always will be friends. Can we leave it at that?" Zen quickly said not needing to lose his breakfast.

"Of course dear, any way how is your father?"

It was Zen's turn to scowl as he stabbed at a sausage rather forcefully. "Alive the last I heard, we are still not exactly on speaking terms, stubborn hidebound codger."

"Now, Zenith Lazurus I will not have talk like that in my home. Your mother my niece, god rest her, would not tolerate such language, even if it was warranted. You really should try talking to him; you can only hold grudges for so long" she said sadly.

"I don't begrudge him; I just don't understand why he insists on keeping our people out of the world. Lady Gabriel and Lord Lee both allow their people out of Triad but my father insists on remaining secluded, I just don't understand" Zen said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"If you talked to him, he might be able to explain" said Aunt Abby as she took a sip of her tea.

"I've tried, and every time it's the same answer. 'I am head of the Clan, my word is law, you should not meddle in the affairs of humans.' The only reason he hasn't disowned me is because the other Masters on the council agree with me and would alienate their own heirs if they did" Zen retorted as he took his plate to the sink and turned on the water to clean it only to have nothing come out.

"I forgot; I have to call the plumber to fix that" she said with a sad shake of the head.

"Why are you wasting time with those overpriced wankers, you have a perfectly good handy man here" he said pointing to himself.

"Now Zen I couldn't…"

"I wouldn't be a good Grand Nephew if I let you spend money needlessly. Now give me five minutes" said Zen as he snapped his fingers causing a tool box to appear in case he needed to take something apart. But with something like this a simple Reparo spell would, more then likely, be all he need.

Zen quickly opened the cupboard under the sink and cleared it out and slid underneath and began poking around. After making sure it was nothing obvious he closed his eyes and focused his magic. Then in a whisper he said _"Eye of the Tiger"_ immediately he felt the magic pulse through his eyes. They then snapped open revealing golden slitted cat's-eyes, taking in new details and seeing around and even through obstructions. He seemed to have found the problem when at that moment the bell rang.

"Ten already, that must be Petunia. I'll be only a moment dear" said Aunt Abby as she rushed off. Zen quickly returned to his task focusing back on the spot he was looking at, a blank stretch of wall. But his eyes seeing through it saw that a piece of piping got knocked loose. 

Smiling he put his hand up over were the pipe was, _"Reparo"_ and watched as the pipe repaired and resealed itself. Satisfied he dispelled his Eye of the Tiger and turned the water back on before climbing back out. 

After a quick test of the sink he made his way to hall only to find his aunt talking to what could only be called a horse of a woman with a small boy next to her. She was blonde, tall, and boney with a long face and horse like teeth. She looked like every other Privet Drive resident, presentation obsessive and nosey as hell. She was probably rather shocked to see a man in his late twenty's in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans come out of a neighbor's kitchen looking a little grubby.

He quickly shifted his gears for dealing with his Aunt's neighbors, becoming a careful mix of casual and pompously proper. "I finished the sink Aunt Arabella, you shouldn't have a problem with it now" he said with a smile.

"Thank you dear, oh where are my manners. Petunia this is my Grand Nephew Ryan, Ryan my neighbor Mrs. Petunia Dursley and her nephew Harry" said Aunt Abby graciously using Zen's prearranged alias.

Zen looked down at the lad, he was short with black messy, grubby clothes several sizes too big for him, and a pair of glasses mended with tape, behind them however were a pair of the most briliant green eyes he had seen, he had only seen eyes like those in one other but she had been dead for almost six years. The boy also had a familarity to him that he just couldn't place until he spotted it. It was very light and just off center of the young cub's forehead and shaped like a lightning bolt, which was how his mind felt when the realization hit him.

"That's _Harry Potter!_"


End file.
